


Приключения и немного магии

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character, M/M, Mind Sex, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то раз Константина занесла в альтернативную темномагическую реальность...<br/>Время действия: после Years of Experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения и немного магии

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Naked Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517228) by [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki). 



> Действие происходит во Вселенной фика [Naked Instinct](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/magiya_druzhby/works/1517228), отсюда знакомство (и отношения) Константина и Хоксмура. И, теоретически, действие происходит после (еще отсутствующего) сиквела к Naked Instinct.

**Джон**

Джон осознавал, что некоторых его проблем можно было бы избежать, продумай он все заранее.  
Может, даже не некоторых.  
Раскаяние настигло его, что удивительно, в самый подходящий для этого момент: когда Джона привязывали к дыбе. Он еще подумал, что очень вовремя отправил лаконичное сообщение в родную реальность. Поначалу-то казалось, что здесь довольно спокойный мир. Магия, опять же, тут находилась примерно на том же уровне бытового использования, что и технология. Даже, пожалуй, чуть больше. Насколько Джон мог судить, в этом мире прогресс в отношении технологий чуть запаздывал и имел уровень где-то середины 90-ых годов, если сравнивать с его родной Землей.  
Но не успел Константин вдоволь насладиться различиями и все-таки разобраться с маленьким дельцем, которое было к местной его копии, как все пошло не так. Потому что этот самый местный Джон Константин умудрился насолить местному же аналогу Лиги Справедливости, которая тут, конечно, называлась по-другому. И ее вариации, но с другим составом. И еще паре-тройке больших и малых обществ. В этом мире маги не стеснялись получать силу и власть с помощью колдовства разного рода. За счет этого магия, к слову сказать, тут и процветала.  
Пришлось здорово побегать от двойников своих близких и не очень знакомых. Благодаря местному Рэю Монде, на спине Джона появилась парочка-другая рубцов от телекинетической плети. У местного Чеса оказались огроменные когти, и он был не что чтобы рад видеть Джона, как и вся его (такая же когтистая) семья. От местной Затанны (и ее претензий по поводу Затары старшего) Джон вовсе спасся, по его мнению, только благодаря крайнему везению. А дальше оно ему изменило. Потому что надо было сначала уточнить подробности, а потом уже доверяться.  
Джон посчитал, что информация о близком знакомстве Анжелы Спика и его копии дает ему возможность на день или два схорониться у нее. И тот факт, что она жила на территории государства, контролируемого местным Джеком Хоксмуром, не очень насторожил Джона. Да, он здорово посмеялся, когда услышал, что Джек здесь тоже маг, чуть меньше, когда узнал, как именно использует свои силы. Но дальше его мысли в эту сторону не двинулись. А зря.  
Сначала с Энжи шло неплохо. Она радостно встретила Джона, радостно угостила его ужином, радостно напоила чаем… радостно блокировала магию, радостно открыла портал и не менее радостно притащила в застенки под дворцом Джека Хоксмура. А еще радостно пожелала Джону мучительно сдохнуть, и сообщила, что будет наблюдать за допросом, но не верит, что «такая тварь» (ее цитата), как Константин может сказать хоть слово правды. В общем, местный аналог Джона явно умел завоевывать любовь и обожание.  
Палачей, к некоторой радости, Константин не знал, так что неприятных ассоциаций, когда вернется на родину, возникнуть не должно. В том, что он вернется, Джон себе сомневаться не позволял. Анжела действительно присутствовала здесь же, выражая ненависть всей своей фигурой, облаченной в мерцающий серебристым магическим светом наряд.  
А, когда Джон уже мысленно перебрал все свои шутки на тему пыток, и решил, что намного хуже не будет и главное дождаться реакции почти что родного Штормового Дозора, который его вполне может спасти… вот тогда-то мироздание мерзко и издевательски засмеялось.  
— Предлагаю дать нашему гостю возможность самому сначала высказаться, — прозвучал до боли знакомый голос.  
Джон дернулся и постарался успокоиться. Потому что посмотреть на то, как его будут пытать, пришел сам хозяин дворца, в подвалах которого они так уютно расположились со всеми этими щипцами, крючьями, пылающими жаровнями и остальным старым-добрым средневековым инквизиторским набором.  
Многое можно было пережить, но Джек Хоксмур с откровенно-садистской улыбкой на лице, еще и в контексте пыток, вызывал у Джона острый приступ паники.  
— Я с некоторым удивлением узнал, что, в то время, пока ты здесь, еще один Джон Константин играет в крикет с демонами в Вест-Индии.  
Джек подошел ближе, задумчиво рассматривая своего пленника. Джон же уцепился за мысль о том, что так странно видеть Хоксмура в обуви. Потому что остальная внешность и даже подбор костюма, был точно таким же, как в их родном мире.  
— Кто из вас настоящий? — спросил Джек.  
— Боюсь, что мы оба, приятель, — осклабился Джон, — случилось маленькое недоразумение. Я проездом из другой реальности, так что, может, отвяжете меня, а?  
— Силы небесные, ты не мог придумать более правдоподобную ложь, Джонни? — спросила Анжела, кутаясь в магию, которая теперь сформировала поверх ее наряда еще и шаль.  
Джек, в свою очередь, задумчиво склонил голову.  
— Отвяжите его, — принял он решение, — проверим, говорит ли наш дорогой визитер правду.  
Джон, оказавшись на свободе, поборол желание как можно быстрее отойти от дыбы в другой конец подвала, и с вызовом уставился на Джека. Тот ответил ему кривой усмешкой и ногой пододвинул высокий табурет.  
— Садись, — кивнул он Джону, — на твое счастье, говорить тебе не придется. Я могу достать все из твоего разума.  
— Эй, полегче, — предостерегающе сказал Константин, но на табурет опустился: магия у него оставалась блокированной, а так же он сомневался в том, что ему удастся справиться с Энжи, Джеком и тройкой верзил, которые должны были его пытать.  
Возвращаться на дыбу Джон не стремился и понимал, что все равно ему теперь уже уйти просто так не дадут, не проверив, нет ли случаем каких-нибудь полезных знаний. Только вот после всего, что Джон слышал о Джеке Хоксмуре из этого мира, особого желания подпускать его к своей голове он не испытывал. Но не то чтобы выбор был слишком богат.  
— Полагаешь, у тебя есть выбор? — почти эхом его мыслей ответил Джек.  
— Действуй, — сказал Джон, глядя ему в глаза, — ты же все равно собирался это сделать, верно?  
Он попытался представить, что это тот Джек, которому он привык доверять, но вышло хреново. Его Хоксмур не усмехался такой кривой садистской усмешкой, и у него не было настолько колючих темных глаз. Представить все неудачной ролевой игрой тоже не выходило.  
Джон расслышал, как местная Анжела Спика вполголоса сказала: «Убийство — это более гуманный выход».  
— Лучше бы тебе не сопротивляться, — скучающим тоном произнес Джек, — все равно не поможет.  
— Можно устроить так, чтобы ты мне в процессе мозги не сжег, а, приятель? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— Если ты не будешь напрягаться, — любезно ответил Джек, — я над этим подумаю.  
Джон ждал, что он обхватит его виски или наклонится и прижмется лбом ко лбу, как обычно поступали телепаты разного рода, но вместо этого Джек обошел его со спины и положил ладони на шею, упираясь большими пальцами в затылок. Он чуть надавил, и в голове Джона взорвалась целая планета. Да что там планета. Вселенная.  
Когда-то ему приходилось соединяться разумом с целой группой, тогда они старательно восстанавливали воспоминания о прошлом мире. В тот раз ему показалось, что он согласился забраться в центрифугу и сделал на ней пару десятков кругов. Вот та история теперь представлялся аттракционом.  
Его носило по воспоминаниям без всякой видимой для Джона системы. Детство, зрелость, куски памяти, о которых он и не подозревал, книги, про которые забыл, какой-то дурацкий эпизод Доктора Кто, недовольная инженер Спенсер, опять детство: их первая встреча с Саргон, другое детство, внезапно Стэнли с его летучими мышами, Джек и его выражение лица: «Я придумал себе какой-то ужас», Чес, Ньюкасл, смеющаяся Джемма… и все это со скоростью под двести воспоминаний на секунду, вереница вспышек такой силы и яркости, что замутило сразу же. Если бы Джон и хотел сопротивляться, то не смог бы: его просто смело бы и разорвало. Цепляться ему вовсе не за что. Вот это как раз было пыткой, чистой и незамутненной.  
Когда Джон пришел в себя, то он лежал на полу и содрогался от рвотных позывов, а во рту стоял горько-жгучий привкус желчи. Анжела Спика присела рядом и протянула ему руку. На ее лице читалось искреннее сочувствие. Внезапный контраст с недавним злорадством.  
— Приношу свои извинения, — это уже был Джек.  
Он задумчиво смотрел на Джона и выглядел самую малость смущенным.  
— О да, — фыркнул Константин, опираясь на Анжелу, — вы охренительно гостеприимные ребята.  
Трое его палачей, в свою очередь, казались ошарашенными. Не то словами своего работодателя, не то тем, что кто-то в принципе мог после акта телепатического допроса еще внятно формулировать слова в предложения.  
— Предлагаю подняться во дворец, — сказал Джек. — В качестве жеста доброй воли. Думаю, у меня найдутся свободные гостевые покои.

***

Джон должен был признать, что извиняться местный Хоксмур умел. Одна ванна в полкомнаты чего только стоила. Но то, что в голове метались явно чужие мысли, и Константин мог с точностью сказать о настроении Джека, как бы подсказывало: половина проблем еще впереди.  
То, что за ним послали, Джон знал еще когда местный Хоксмур только вызвал слуг. Последние, к слову сказать, наглядно демонстрировали, что бывает, когда злоупотребляют воздействиями на чужой разум. Джону не доставляло особого удовольствия наблюдать за живыми зомби. А слабая надежда на то, что это только пара человек рассеялась, когда разум Джека в ответ на мысль Джона выдал, что штат дворца: семьдесят три слуги. И это только малая часть от всех, к чьему сознанию местный Хоксмур приложил руку.  
— Мне сказать спасибо за то, что ты каким-то чудом умудрился не вынести мне мозг? — вместо приветствия, с порога поинтересовался Джон.  
Джек, лениво развалившийся в кресле, фыркнул.  
— Учитывая то, что ты без всякой телепатии… именно что выносил мозг моей копии, было бы неплохо, — сказал он.  
— Ну спасибо! — саркастически ответил Джон.  
Джек махнул рукой в сторону стоящего напротив кресла.  
— Присаживайся, поговорим. Вдруг получится.  
— А не пошел бы ты, — буркнул Джон, но в кресло сел. — И какого хрена я знаю, что сейчас ты мысленно хохочешь до колик и одновременно с этим прикидываешь, что можно использовать против местного Джона Константина?  
— Того же хрена, которого я знаю, что ты уже представил, как выжигаешь мой дворец дотла, — в тон ему ответил Джек. — И даже не потому, что его обстановка тебя раздражает.  
— Вся эта аляповатая лепнина и имперский стиль давно вышли из моды, — усмехнулся Джон.  
Одежду ему умудрились почистить, пока он принимал ванну, но сигареты и зажигалку Константин благоразумно забирал с собой. Так что теперь у него еще осталось почти полпачки. Джон знал, что этого Джека, как завязавшего курильщика, раздражает запах табака, и не мог отказать себе в удовольствии начать дымить в его присутствии.  
— Так в чем дело-то? — спросил Джон, когда почувствовал, что степень раздражения Джека заметно повысилась. — У тебя кривые руки и ты даже провести допрос, чтобы не свернуть кому-то мозг не можешь, да?  
Внезапно раздражение сменилось полным спокойствием, и Джон успел пожалеть о том, что начал это все еще до того, как Джек заговорил.  
— Я могу послать за аппаратурой для электрошоковой терапии. Уверен, тебе понравится процесс.  
— А тебе понравится, если я скажу, что Энжи предпочла начать отношения с моей копией, а не тобой и была совершенно права, — задумчиво изрек Джон, выдыхая дым, — ты же устроил всю эту канитель с чужими мозгами только из-за своего придурочного папаши и того психиатра с сальными глазками. В эту игру могут играть двое, Хоксмур, мы будем продолжать до утра или объяснишь, что творится? А то я что-то улавливаю в твоей голове, но это сильно не моя специфика магии: я ни хрена не понимаю.  
Джек сложил руки домиком и не очень приятно улыбнулся.  
— Так сложилось, — сказал он, — что у тебя сильная эмоциональная связь с кем-то, кто похож и при этом совершенно не похож на меня. Не берусь говорить за мозговые волны…  
— Непохож, — быстро ответил Джон, — ты, к счастью для местного населения, не Бог Городов, а то бы им точно был пиздец.  
Он не видел нужды скрывать свое мнение на этот счет, все равно ведь Джек бы его услышал.  
— Не провоцируй меня, Джон, — спокойно ответил тот, — а то передумаю насчет твоего мозга и его сохранности.  
— Ахуеть, мы опять вернулись к угрозам.  
Джек развел руками.  
— Ты первый начал, — честно сказал он, — твое подсознание отреагировало на мое присутствие и восприняло, как странный способ связаться с вашим Джеком в условиях крайней опасности. Это, кстати, до ужаса мило, что он первый в списке тех, кого ты начнешь звать на помощь. Я не сразу понял, в чем шутка, и даже посчитал удобным, чтобы попасть в твои воспоминания. И не слишком покалечить при этом. Что бы ты там ни думал, я не маньяк.  
Джон посчитал самым пугающим то, что Джек действительно верил в то, что говорил, отчасти потому и не прокомментировал его заявление.  
— Тут я потерял контроль, и меня немного затянуло, — продолжил местный Джек Хоксмур, — твоя память — это даже не старый архив, а выгребная яма. В нее затолкано столько всего противоречивого, что удивлен, как ты сам-то мозгами не поехал.  
— Долгая практика, — пробормотал Джон, закуривая еще одну сигарету, прошлую он потушил о ручку кресла, но Джек это старательно проигнорировал. — Так и что теперь будет? Так и станем перезваниваться из соседних измерений, а?  
— Связь развеется сама по себе со временем, — пожал плечами Джек, — тем быстрее, чем ближе мы будем. Она — это результат паники твоего подсознания, которое запуталось в происходящем. Когда ты наиболее полно ощутишь, что я — не он, будет шанс на быстрое решение нашей проблемы.  
Джон задумался на секунду или две, не больше.  
— Я правильно понял, что проще всего нам трахнуться? — спросил он.  
Джек расхохотался. Не зловеще, а открыто и с откровенным весельем, Джон даже не был уверен, стоит ли ему обижаться.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Джек, смахивая выступившую слезу, — вот, несмотря на все, я такой реакции никак не ожидал. Ты поразительный экземпляр. Но да, суть понял верно.  
— Был бы здесь мой Хоксмур, — задумчиво сказал Джон, — представляю, как бы отреагировал.  
— Тебе нравится воображать нас двоих в одной кровати? — поинтересовался Джек. — С тобой?  
— Ну… не скажу, что идея тройничка не приходила мне в голову… но лучше не надо. Думаю, кстати, Джеку такая мысль тоже быстро придет в голову, если он увидит нас вдвоем с тобой.  
— По твоим воспоминаниям он показался мне более сдержанным в том, какие мысли озвучивает.  
— Ага. Если хочешь так это называть… но он скажет. Заключим пари?  
— С тобой — точно нет. — Итак?  
Джону не нужно было спрашивать, где здесь спальня: он и так это знал, благодаря их с Джеком связи.

***

Разница ощущалась сразу. Его Джек всегда был очень осторожным, даже в отдельные моменты утраты контроля (хотя до конца он его не терял почти никогда), он все равно не действовал слишком жестко. А этот Джек не собирался особо церемониться. Джон подставлял шею под его поцелуи, каждый из которых явно потом останется живописным синяком, и пытался понять, то ли это обычная практика местного Хокмура, то ли просто он его довел.  
— Оба варианта, — прошептал Джек ему на ухо и уронил их обоих на постель.  
Раздеться они успели по дороге, но все равно Джон заметил, что среди изображений на экранах, украшавших чуть ли не всю стену напротив кровати, отображается в том числе схема магических ловушек дворца. И она была поистине впечатляющей.  
— У кого-то паранойя, — сказал Джон.  
И вздрогнул, когда ответом ему послужила явно чужая мысль: «При моем количестве врагов — это единственный способ выжить».  
— Не делай так, — попросил Джон.  
Джек посмотрел Джону в глаза и задумчиво улыбнулся.  
«Как? Тебе не нравится, что я делаю сейчас?».  
Он подался к нему, но как-то иначе, чем до этого. Слишком медленно, чтобы нельзя было не заметить тому, кто связан с ним мысленно.  
— Эй! Стоять, — Джон понял, что планирует Джек, и отодвинулся от него. — Оставь мои мозги в покое, ты их сегодня уже отымел по полной программе. Секс — да. Мозготрах — нет и еще раз нет.  
— Это поможет привести все в порядок быстрее, — ответил Джек.  
Он сел и теперь, как уже не в первый раз за сегодняшний день, смотрел на Джона сверху вниз.  
— Я чувствую, что ты не врешь, — почти пожаловался тот, тоже садясь, — заебало немного, я не хочу слушать отголоски твоих мыслей.  
Джек терпеливо ждал. Он даже мысленно не говорил, что может значительно проще решить их общую проблему. Хотя и подразумевал в молчании.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Джон, — давай, проворачивай свое грязное дело.  
— Я нежно, — ответил Джек с такой интонацией, что Джона слегка передернуло.  
Просто до этого он секунду или две почти напоминал его Джека, а тут иллюзия вмиг слетела. И явно не стало спокойнее от осознания того, что этот человек может без всякого намека на сочувствие лишать разума сотни и даже тысячи людей просто из собственных политических мотивов.  
— Расслабься, — сказал Джек, — я не собираюсь делать тебе лоботомию или превращать тебя в свою послушную марионетку. Мне это без надобности.  
Джон знал, что он не врет, потому и не двинулся с места, когда пальцы Джека зарылись в его волосы, а в глазах, напротив его собственных, мелькнули алые отблески.  
А Джек не врал и в другом: на этот раз он был значительно деликатнее и, к тому же, не лез в чужую память, а только ликвидировал последствия своего прежнего вмешательства. Самым простым для себя способом. Это походило даже не на слияние, а на переплетение. То, чем был Джон и то, чем был Джек, соединялось. Между ними не было преград, и они словно бы перетекали один в другого. Становились целым, но оставались каждый самим собой. Любое пожелание, любой его отзвук, любое воспоминание или ощущение улавливалось, и реакция приходила быстрее, чем возникала следующая мысль. Словно внутренний монолог превратился в диалог и даже больше.  
Ощущения тела не стали вторичны, они просто словно были бы не нужны, потому что мозг сейчас сходил с ума от противоречивой информации. И этого оказалось кое-где слишком много. Какое дело до воздействия на тело, если перед ними вся нервная система? Весь гормональный баланс как на ладони: делай, что только душе угодно.  
А потом, спустя целую вечность условного времени и едва ли полчаса реального, они расплелись, Джек стал полностью Джеком, а Джон — Джоном. Он откатился на край кровати и раскинул руки, глядя в потолок.  
— Ну ты и извращенец, — с каким-то даже восторгом, сказал Джон. — Вообще я предпочитаю чуть другую… технику, но мозготрах тоже неплох.  
— Секс не был основной целью, — ответил ему Джек, который, так же обессилено, растянулся рядом, — но я рад, что тебе понравилось. Ты ощущаешь мои эмоции?  
Джон задумался.  
— Неа, — ответил он и понял кое-что важное: — стоп, ты меня немного усыпил. Это казалось хорошей идеей тогда, но я не собираюсь спать в твоей кровати…  
Зевок помешал ему продолжить и уже сквозь дрему Джон услышал, как Джек сказал:  
— Считай это извинением.  
«Черта с два, — подумал засыпающий Джон, — ты просто благодарен за то, что смог вытащить из моего мозга много чего и о своем Константине. Ну и горите вы все адским пламенем».  
Проснулся он уже позже, когда Джек сдернул с него покрывало со словами:  
— Тут за тобой пришли.

***

**Джек**

— Ты не знаешь, что там точно происходит, — пыталась убедить Джека Кейт, — ну это же мир магии, где даже ты умудрился заделаться колдуном. Честно, не понимаю, с какой стати твоему Константину там может не нравиться.  
— Он просил помощи, — покачал головой Джек, — это точно. К тому же я уже определил, что там не просто мир магии, а скорее мир темной магии, где как раз таки моя версия не гнушается проводить ритуальные убийства. И на фоне этого он теперь правит целым государством.  
Кейт поморщилась.  
— Только не говори, что собираешься наводить там порядок. Нам и в этом мире проблем хватает. А Константин и сам обычно выбраться может, тем более что магия по его области, а не по твоей.  
Джек мерил рубку шагами. Он понимал опасения Кейт и знал, что она изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не намекнуть на то, что в этот раз его опять могут заманивать куда-то, где он бы быть не хотел… но чутье подсказывало, что просто так Джон бы его не вызывал. Другое дело, что попал в параллельную реальность Константин в очередной раз из-за страсти лезть туда, куда не просят.  
— Хочешь, мы посмотрим на него и убедимся, что он поладил с местными темными магами и они устроили большую темномагическую вечеринку? — предложила Кейт. — А тебе сообщения он шлет по пьяни?  
— Можно попробовать, — согласился Джек.  
Потом им удалось несколько минут включить трансляция происходящего в другом мире. После этого Кейт только и сказала:  
— Я постараюсь отправить тебя к нему поближе.  
Потому что зрелище растянутого на дыбе Константина как бы подсказывало, что опасения Джека за его безопасность не беспочвенны.

***

Хозяин дворца, маг Джек Хоксмур, был в восточном крыле. Где-то там же поблизости ощущался и Константин. Сущность этого места, архитектура, можно сказать, бунтовала против Джека Хоксмура, который был Богом Городов, так что он радовался тому, что пробыть здесь ему, в теории, предстоит недолго.  
Одинаковые и кажущиеся бесконечными коридоры с высокими, украшенными лепниной потолками, и белоснежными колоннами вызывали головную боль. Джек почти взлетел по мраморной лестнице и распахнул золоченые двери. Разумеется, хозяин дворца уже ждал его.  
— Где он? — спросил Джек у своей местной версии.  
— Кто? — уточнил тот, даже не поднимаясь из массивного кресла, с широкими подлокотниками красного дерева.  
— Не надо играть со мной. Я не в настроении.  
Местный Джек выглядел почти так же, как и он. Даже прическа была такой же. За исключением того «почти», которое делало Джека тем, кем он являлся. На его копии из этого мира был только небрежно накинутый темно-красный шелковый халат, и легко было увидеть, что никаких модификаций не наблюдалось на теле даже близко.  
— Я бы предложил вина, — сказал местный Джек, — но вижу, что ты торопишься.  
Он неспешно поднялся из кресла и пошел в ту сторону, где, как Джек ощущал, находится Джон. Он последовал за своей копией, осторожно осматриваясь на предмет ловушек, но, как оказалось, беспокоился зря.  
Сразу же, как только за дверью оказалась не пыточная камера, а спальня, Джек примерно понял, что он увидит дальше. Но, на всякий случай, решил пока что бдительности не терять.  
В этой комнате, как и во всем остальном дворце, наблюдалась какая-то нездоровая тяга к ампиру, со вполне современными элементами. Тяжеловесная мебель, лакированный комод и пара огромных зеркал с украшенными рельефами рамами не слишком сочетались с лампами дневного света, огромным во всю стену экраном и парой более мелких по бокам, на них отображались одновременно и кадры с камер наблюдения и какие-то непонятные для Джека схемы магического характера. На широченной кровати с ножками в форме львиных лап, лежал кто-то, укрытый темно-красным покрывалом. Близнец Джека из этого мира подошел к кровати, ступая босыми ногами по белоснежному ковру.  
— Тут за тобой пришли, — сказал он, сдергивая покрывало.  
— Что такое? — вполне живой и, ожидаемо, обнаженный Джон Константин сонно посмотрел сначала на одного Джека, а потом на второго.  
Местный Хоксмур сел на кровать рядом с ним, а другой подошел ближе, присматриваясь к Джону. Выглядел тот более или менее нормально, пусть его грудь и пересекали порезы, а шею украшали синяки. Правда, вряд ли природа последних была настолько уж насильственной.  
Просыпался Джон быстро, и теперь его лицо пробрело крайне задумчивое выражение.  
— Если сейчас пошутишь насчет того, чтобы сообразить на троих, я тебя так тут и оставлю, — посулил тот Джек, который был с Константином из одного мира.  
Джона эта угроза не сильно испугала, он обернулся к сидящей рядом местной версии Джека, и сказал:  
— Его слова, не мои! Так на что мы там спорили?  
— Ни на что, я же отказался заключать с тобой пари, — миролюбиво ответил тот.  
— О… проклятье. Я уже надеялся что-то с тебя стребовать.  
— Не дождешься такого счастья. Хотя… может, я могу тебе это дать просто так?  
— Хм… надо подумать…  
Наблюдая за их милой беседой, Джек на секунду задумался, что не такая плохая идея так и оставить Джона здесь: Константин крайне хорошо вписывался в обстановку. Но в следующий миг он напомнил себе, что вообще-то запрос: «Спасите меня!», они на Корабле как раз и получили.  
— Мы можем идти? — спросил Джек, обращаясь к своему близнецу. — Или ты сейчас будешь пытаться нас задержать?  
— Зачем? — спросил местный Джек, пожимая плечами. — Чтобы ты разнес мне полдворца? Нет, спасибо.  
Джон в разговоре не участвовал: он поднялся с кровати и одевался, как обычно, нисколько не смущаясь ни своей наготы, ни чужого присутствия. Джек заметил пару свежих рубцов у него на спине и решил, что по возвращению на всякий случай затащит Константина в лазарет.  
— Было приятно с тобой познакомиться, — сказал местный Джек. — Заглядывай на огонек.  
— Спасибо, но нет, — ответил ему Джон.  
Второй Джек почти что ждал, что он сейчас наклонится, чтобы его поцеловать и заранее сцепил зубы, но Константин просто обошел кровать.  
— Пошли? — спросил он. — Или еще на экскурсию по местным достопримечательностям сходим?  
— Да ты и так почти все самое важное видел, — прокомментировал его реплику местный Джек.  
Он растянулся на разворошенной кровати и улыбнулся своему близнецу и Джону. Было отчасти жутковато видеть такую по всем параметрам неприятную улыбку на собственном лице.  
К счастью, на обратном пути Джека и Джона никого не попалось.

***

— Мне лучше не уточнять, каким образом ты переместился с дыбы в постель местного правителя? — спросил Джек уже по возвращению в их реальность.  
Джон тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Меня много кто сначала перепутал с их Константином. А он еще тот отморозок.  
— Представляю, — фыркнул Джек.  
Джон покачал головой и достал сигареты.  
— Неа, — сказал он, — не представляешь. И не надо.  
— И как ты убедил мою копию в том, что ты — это не он? — поинтересовался Джек. — Разницей в жизненном опыте?  
— Сбавь сарказм, а? — Джон закурил и выпустил облачко дыма. — Мы немного посливались разумами, у твоего двойника это основной прокачанный скилл. Он мастер копаться в чужих мозгах, между прочим. И вообще по реакции остальных, кто в компании с нами был: они не сильно ждали, что я вообще могу выжить после этой… процедуры.  
Джек недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
— Ты прямо неожиданно откровенен, — сказал он.  
— Считай посттравматическим синдромом, — огрызнулся Джон. — Тот Джек понял, что я не их урод-Константин и передо мной даже извинились… ну, дальше как-то надо было последствия минимизировать. Вот мы и оказались в одной постели.  
Вот на это Джек уже недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— Ты еще скажи, что ничего похожего на секс не было, и вы просто лежали обнявшись.  
— Ну… как тебе сказать… — Джон потушил одну сигарету о дно заботливо заведенной в рубке пепельнице и достал из пачки вторую. — Физически мы не то, чтобы сильно далеко ушли от объятий.  
— Не хочу даже думать о подробностях, — покачал головой Джек.  
— Но ты их прекрасно нафантазируешь, — усмехнулся Джон. — А потом ты и пришел. Что? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?  
Джек не знал смеяться ему или просто биться головой об стол. Но самым странным во всем этом было то, что он даже не удивлялся, не говоря уже о других эмоциях, вроде той же злости. Наверное, слишком привык к Константину и той энтропии, что он привносил в его жизнь.  
— Ничего, — ответил ему Джек, — просто рад, что ты в порядке.  
Джон насмешливо фыркнул.  
— Торжественно клянусь больше не выпадать в другие реальности. По крайней мере, постараюсь. 


End file.
